


Tony Damn it...NOT THE POINT!

by StonyStepsUphill



Series: Stuck on you Tony! [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artwork only, Digital Art, Just art, M/M, Not at work tony, Tony Is Not Helping, at work, pepper is tired of your shit tony, tony in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyStepsUphill/pseuds/StonyStepsUphill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece, Like I said I am no Writer but I do love to Draw and I do love a tony in Heels. Fresh Out of collage Tony and taking over the company, entertaining his Board members  and of course pepper. this is all thanks to Kigichi!</p><p>“Hello Beloveds, Pepper insists that I am causing a Distraction with today’s Attire...So what do you think fellas? am I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Damn it...NOT THE POINT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/gifts).



Tony At an conference with Pepper and members.....


End file.
